


¿Hasta cuándo?

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos semanas sin sexo era mucho para un ser humano que gozaba de ello casi todos los días con una fogosa intensidad. Tener cerca el cuerpo de Hyoga y no poder tomarlo, había sido un real castigo, y se lo merecía. Ikki lo supo y por eso calló su bronca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Hasta cuándo?

Desde la mañana estuvo ideando el día. Se levantó muy temprano, apenas Hyoga se fue al trabajo -sin siquiera saludarlo como solía hacer- y tomó toda la ropa sucia para meterla dentro de la lavadora. No solo su ropa, también la del Cisne.

Observó el aparato cual hallazgo científico preguntándose si esos botones serían para “apretarse”; dedujo, sin mucho esfuerzo, que para eso eran o estaban de adorno.

Con duda vertió suficiente polvo en donde él creyó conveniente, algo que no aseguraba que lo había colocado donde debería.

Apretó botones al azar y el artefacto comenzó a andar. Al principio se asustó un poco por el ruido que hacía... y no, no es que un Santo de Athena, el más gallardo de todos, le temiera a una simple máquina, es que intuyó que algo estaba saliendo mal... _terriblemente mal_.

Después de pasar más de media hora luchando contra la lavadora, pudo respirar aliviado. Había ganado.

_Lavadora 3 – Ikki Kido 4_

Luego de eso se dio un buen baño y se preparó para partir al mercado, mientras esperaba que la lavadora terminara su ciclo de lavado.

Colgó la ropa de ambos en el pequeño balcón del departamento que compartía con él desde que habían decidido irse juntos de la mansión Kido. Mientras realizaba aquella tarea volvió a re-programar el día, todo tenía que salir más que bien; estupendo, excelente, sin errores. Era su única oportunidad para recuperar al rubio, era lo único que podía hacer por él después de lo que le había hecho.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, salió del balcón y tomó la campera -la billetera se encontraba dentro del bolsillo- y luego de revisar si llevaba suficiente dinero, salió a la calle.

En el mercado no solo se perdió por completo, sino que aun peor lo estafaron con el vuelto ¡¿Cómo a _Phoenix no Ikki_ iban a engañarlo de esa forma?! Tarde se dio cuenta de ello, y ya para ese entonces había recorrido ciento de mercados en busca de diversos comestibles. ¿A qué comerciante increparle tal atropello? ¿Qué puesto era el que debía incendiar? Imposible saberlo. Bufó molesto consigo mismo y siguió su camino, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como en recuperar a su pato.

Con las bolsas en la mano se sintió el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Y no tanto por el engaño del que había sido víctima, sino porque en realidad era el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Sí, lo era. 

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Hyoga? ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? ¡Claro que sí! Lo amaba tanto que no solo había lavado la ropa, sino que además estaba de compras para poder prepararle el almuerzo antes de que llegara del trabajo.

Bueno, quizás eso no era suficiente, sin embargo para el Phoenix significaba, aunque fuera, una mínima demostración de amor y devoción. Nunca bien dicho “Algo es algo”.

Llegó al departamento y se vio en la necesidad de tomar un libro de cocina. El problema residía en que... no tenían libros de cocina.

“ _¿Y esto? ¿Cómo se prepara?_ ”

Se preguntó observando lo que había comprado. Valía recalcar que ni sabía lo que había comprado, solo se limitó a señalarle a los comerciantes lo que a él le pareció prudente comprar o por lo menos “comestible” a sus ojos.

Nueva lucha del día. ¡Ni el Hades se comparaba a eso! Ni Aiacos, Radamanthys y Minos juntos. A duras penas logró “cocinar” algo decente. Léase “decente” como “comestible”.

Y mientras se encontraba revolviendo la salsa -así había decidido bautizar a ese mejunje que regurgitaba en la olla- se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido todo ese tiempo. No lo había querido ver así cuando estuvo lavando la ropa, sin embargo para esas alturas, cuando reconoció que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas más sencillas, no pudo más que admitir que desde el inicio era Hyoga el encargado de todo. Si bien el mutuo acuerdo había sido mantener el departamento entre los dos, era el Cisne el que se encargaba de lavar la ropa, de cocinar, de limpiar cuando ya no se podía caminar sin pisar el suelo -o por lo menos el verdadero-, cuando ya no quedaban mas cubiertos, vasos o utensilios limpios.

Hyoga llegó portando la misma expresión de indiferencia que en ese último tiempo; podía sentirse la ira desprendiéndose de él, aun, pese al correr de los días. Si ya de por sí era frío, encima se comportaba de manera distante… Ikki estaba apabullado, y no era para menos, supo el Phoenix que era merecedor de su enojo y desprecio. Como mínimo.

Ni siquiera lo saludó, si es que un escueto “hola” se le puede considerar un saludo cordial y ameno. Se sentó a la mesa luego de dejar sus cosas, algo asombrado por la actitud del otro. ¿Cocinando? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé qué tal está... —se animó a decir Ikki depositando un pedazo de carne mal cocido sobre su plato, junto a las legumbres aun sin cocinarse y la salsa dudosa sobre ella—Espero que te guste.  
—Gracias —susurró apenas tomando un trago de agua.  
—Lavé la ropa, ya debe estar seca... —agregó sentándose a su lado—. Digo, por si necesitas algo. Más tarde plancharé las camisas.

Hyoga se atragantó con la “salsa” del Phoenix, y no por la sorpresa que le dio escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca -algo que jamás creyó oír de su parte- si no porque la comida francamente estaba... intolerable.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Ikki al probar bocado.

El Cisne ahogó la risa para no mostrarse jocoso. El Phoenix se sintió algo aliviado al, por lo menos, arrancarle algún gesto después de tanta hostilidad; si para eso había servido estar dos horas cocinando una porquería, valió la pena. Lo había valido por completo.

—¿Pizza? —propuso con una sutil sonrisa en los labios. Y solo necesitó el asentimiento del Cisne para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de la pizzería más cercana.

Terminaron de almorzar en completo silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Aquella distancia que había colocado el ruso estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio. Sin embargo nada podía hacer; supo que todo era por su culpa, así que su rubio se fue a dormir la siesta dejándolo solo en la cocina.

Estar de vacaciones en el trabajo, representó una tortura para el Phoenix durante esa semana, por _suerte_ ya acabarían, ¿pero podría seguir así con él por mucho más tiempo? No, desde ya que no.

Algo debía hacer, ¿pero qué? No alcanzaba con lavar la ropa, limpiar el departamento o cocinar. Eso reflexionó mientras le planchaba las camisas a Hyoga, dejando las suyas para lo último; total, hasta el lunes no necesitaría usarlas.

Suspiró derrotado por la situación, desenchufó la plancha y optó por hacer lo último que le quedaba, aunque le apenaba haber llegado a ese determinante punto.

Fue hasta el cuarto que compartía con el Cisne y en la oscuridad intentó guiarse hasta llegar al lado derecho de la cama; se quitó la camisa, el pantalón, los zapatos y se acostó a su lado tapándose con las sabanas.

Se quedó en aquella posición, boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos. La vista comenzó a aclararse poco a poco; en la penumbra, el cuerpo del ruso reposaba apacible de costado, dándole la espalda.

Ikki se vio tentado en apoyar la mano sobre su hombro y hacerlo girar, sin embargo no era prudente hacer eso dadas las circunstancias. Suspiró de nuevo con exageración. ¿Hyoga estaba dormido?

Tomando coraje, el Phoenix lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando apenas el pecho desnudo sobre la espalda, igualmente desnuda, del rubio. Oliendo el sutil perfume que despedía su cabello, se quedó quieto, a la expectativa de alguna reacción por parte del otro.

El Cisne no reaccionó, aunque estaba despierto y con los ojos abiertos, también expectante.

—H-Hyoga... lo siento...

¡Por fin! Había dicho aquello dejando de lado el orgullo. No es que no se lo hubiera dicho antes, solo que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, el Cisne pudo apreciar la sinceridad y el remordimiento.

—Hyoga. Sé que estás despierto…  
—¿Qué quieres? —susurró con un tono de voz algo rudo, frío e indiferente como todo su porte.

Ikki guardó silencio, pues había sentido esa punzada de hielo, sin embargo no amedrentó e intentó decir aquello que ya le había dicho, pero en verdad arrepentido.

—Sé que no tengo perdón...  
—Menos mal que lo reconoces... —ironizó sin dar la vuelta, ignorando a su pareja.  
—Hyoga, por favor... —suplicó algo molesto. Sabía que no era una actitud que debía tomar en tan delicado momento, no si quería lograr el perdón—. Si aún estás aquí es porque me amas y me perdonas...

Era cierto, ¿por qué que otra razón Hyoga permanecería a su lado? ¿Por qué no se había ido o no lo había echado del departamento? Algo había y eso era amor, perdón o comprensión, ¿no?

—Que aún esté aquí no quiere decir que te perdone.

El Phoenix sonrió apenas, motivado por esas duras palabras, entonces eso significaba que lo amaba, que estaba allí a su lado por amor, aunque le costara perdonarlo.

—Te amo... —dijo Ikki, sorprendiéndolo—. Te amo tanto que no pude evitar decírtelo, cuando lo mejor hubiera sido callar la verdad.  
—Me lo contaste porque te remordía la conciencia —acusó, comenzando a respirar con dificultad. La ira volvía a dominarlo.  
—No es cierto, Hyoga y lo sabes. Pude haberlo callado cuando vine de Grecia.  
—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?! —explotó dando la vuelta para sentarse en la cama—¿Por qué me engañaste con él? Porque te refriego, y me lo contaste porque no podías con la culpa... ¡admítelo!  
—¡No, Hyoga! Lo hice porque... porque... —intentó serenarse y encontrar una excusa válida—¡Fue solo calentura! Entiéndeme, me dejé llevar yo... eso no quiere decir que no te tuve presente... por eso cuando llegue y te vi a los ojos tuve que decírtelo...

Había sido muy estúpido de su parte. Ikki lo había engañado con Shaka y este no había tenido mejor idea que contárselo al Cisne apenas llegó, hasta con lujos de detalles, lágrimas de culpa incluidas. 

Sí, había sido remordimiento, sin embargo había sido porque en ese momento comprendió lo que había hecho y no lo pudo callar, no se lo pudo ocultar. Había pasado días enteros, sumido en sus pensamientos, y ya Hyoga estaba presionando demasiado para saber por qué su hombre había regresado tan cambiado del Santuario.

¡Y claro! Cuando lo supo ardió Troya, pero... por algo el Cisne no se había ido de su lado. Por algo no juntó la ropa del Phoenix y se la arrojó por la ventana. _Por algo_.

En la penumbra de la habitación, el ruso vislumbró apenas los azules ojos de su amante, estaban humedecidos. Tomó airé con cierta dificultad y permitió que el otro quebrara esa barrera invisible que había puesto desde hacía dos semanas.

Con algo de duda, Ikki levantó la mano para acariciar con el revés de la misma, la pálida mejilla del chico; lo tomó por la cintura y lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole los cabellos.

Hyoga levantó la mirada, una de decepción que se encontró con la redimida de Ikki. 

Un beso, quizás, era lo que necesitaban para quebrar esa barrera.

Y el Cisne entreabrió la boca permitiendo la invasión.

Había extrañado el sabor del ruso, la textura de sus labios y la calidez. Había dolido esa brusca separación. 

Las manos hicieron su parte, acariciando con devoción y admiración cada parte del cuerpo del otro. 

Dos semanas sin sexo era mucho para un ser humano que gozaba de ello casi todos los días con una fogosa intensidad. Tener cerca el cuerpo de Hyoga y no poder tomarlo, había sido un real castigo, y se lo merecía. Ikki lo supo y por eso calló su bronca.

Sin embargo ese dolor no lograba abandonarlo por completo. Observó la hombría despierta del Cisne, en igualdad de condiciones y, sin dudarlo, buscó su miembro para atraparlo entre los labios.

Hyoga ahogó un gemido para no demostrarle al otro cuánto lo había extrañado. Entrelazó los dedos en la azulada cabellera de su hombre y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo.

Pero en la mejor parte, Ikki se detuvo, para contemplarlo un instante, para maravillarse con esa vista. Se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama y atrajo de nuevo el formado cuerpo de su amante para susurrarle unas sinceras palabras.

—Sabes, pato, que te amo con locura...

El Cisne sonrió complacido. Aunque quizás no fuera el momento ideal para ponerse románticos, siempre eran bienvenidos esos gestos esporádicos del Phoenix.

Ikki abrió un poco las piernas para permitirle al ruso acomodarse mejor y esa actitud terminó por descolocarlo.

—Y además de eso... —siguió hablando, con profunda ternura—Eres el hombre que más deseo, a tal punto que… deseo todo de ti. —Le besó el cuello, mordiéndole apenas.

Hyoga quiso decir algo, cuando la punta de su miembro rozó las nalgas del Phoenix. ¿No le asustaba aunque fuera un poco la situación? Al menos, siendo como era, debía incomodarlo, pues Ikki siempre buscaba las posiciones menos peligrosas para él.

—Perdóname... —suplicó el Phoenix tomando el miembro del ruso para acomodarlo entre los glúteos.  
—No, Ikki... —negó con la cabeza intentando salir de aquella posición—No debe ser así. Si no quieres… —se trabó con sus propias palabras—… no quiero que hagas nada por obligación o culpa...  
—Hyoga... —lo interrumpió—Quiero que… me tomes... —esos sonaba cursi—Tú solamente... —bueno, eso sonaba todavía más cursi.

¿Valía la pena aclararle que quizás sí era por culpa? O sea, jamás le había permitido a su pato siquiera insinuar algo referente a su trasero... para caer en las redes de Virgo. ¡Es que no lo había podido resistir! Ese maldito buda tenía algo en su manera de hablar, seguramente que se valía de algún hechizo hindú o algunas de esas mierdas, para engatusar a sus amantes. Y aunque lo quiso negar, y de hecho se lo negó a Shaka, disfrutó el ser penetrado.

Sintió placer y culpa. ¿Cómo le había permitido a Shaka tomar esa virginidad? Cuando su pato le había insistido tanto, ¡estaba en todo el derecho de poseerla! No, no debió haber sido así, aunque así fue. Y las cosas no se podían cambiar; lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ikki abrió un poco más las piernas, con algo de pudor, y Hyoga sonrió al notar este gesto en el siempre superado Phoenix. Le besó los labios en señal de agradecimiento, pero no podía penetrarlo.

—Vamos, Hyoga... siempre me lo pediste y ahora que te lo doy...  
—Sí, pero es distinto... —se quejó, todavía con el pene “despierto”, con semejante ofrecimiento no se dormiría así como así— ¿Estás seguro?  
—Tan seguro como que te amo... —ese no era Ikki. Se lo habían cambiado.

El ruso no necesitó oír nada más, le besó la frente y acomodó el miembro entre esos glúteos que se ofrecían a él. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, y no por inexperiencia, sino porque no supo cómo tratar al Phoenix –ya, como a cualquier otro hombre, ¿verdad? Pero hablamos de Ikki-.

¿Debía lubricarlo? ¿Debía motivarlo un poco más? ¿Acariciarle el trasero antes de penetrarlo? ¿Introducirle un dedo? ¡¿Qué?! Necesitaba el manual “¿cómo follar a Ikki Kido sin morir en el intento?, por Shaka de Virgo”.

No le dio tiempo para decidirse por algo, elevó las caderas y el glande se abrió camino con algo de dificultad por la inexistente lubricación. Sin embargo así era mejor, sentir un poco de dolor como si ese fuera su castigo o la única forma de redimirse.

El rubio no quiso ni pudo evitar un sonoro gemido. Posó los ojos en el rostro de Ikki antes de comenzar a empujar y adentrarse cada vez más.

El rostro del Phoenix era todo un poema: curvado en una mueca de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, que abría de vez en cuando, para deleitarse con la vista de su pato adoptando un rol desconocido para él.

Hyoga se dio cuenta de que no había resultado tan difícil llegar hasta el fondo; desde ya que no, si ese lugar ya había recibido una cordial visita. Se quedó quieto en esa posición, con el miembro latiendo en el preciado interior de quien comenzaba a jadear ansioso por sentir lo mismo que el hindú le había hecho sentir en su Templo hacia ya un mes.

Un lento vaivén dio comienzo, las caderas se movieron acompasadamente, Ikki siguió el ritmo de Hyoga, sintiendo como su propio miembro, apresado entre el abdomen y el del Cisne, se refregaba a medida que el ruso incrementaba la velocidad.

El Phoenix cooperó abriendo lo más que pudo sus piernas; el rechinar de la cama amortiguo esos gemidos que comenzaban a nacer sin reparos; quejidos del placer que Hyoga le estaba dando.

Aferró las caderas de Ikki, hundiendo los dedos para lograr tener un punto de apoyo y poder penetrarlo con más violencia. Sin buscar lastimarlo, pero incapaz de poder evitar moverse con arrojo.

Cuando la intimidad de Ikki se dilató lo suficiente, permitiendo la libre entrada y salida del miembro del Cisne, el verdadero éxtasis llegó. Ya a los segundos no sabían cuándo entraba y cuándo salía, solo sentía ese particular placer recorrerle cada célula del cuerpo.

El Phoenix se descargó sobre el vientre de ambos, ensuciando la cama en donde tantas sesiones de sexo y amor habían compartido juntos.

El olor tan característico del semen motivó por demás al ruso, quien apoyó el cuerpo sobre el de su amante para sentir la calidez del vientre manchado con su propia esencia.

Entre tantas estocadas, el Cisne se alcanzó la cima, dejando mitad del néctar en el interior de Ikki y mitad entre los glúteos, ensuciándole la parte interna de sus muslos.

Había sido abundante, no se explicaba como aún podía seguir teniendo semen, pero lo cierto era que la situación lo superaba, y la abstinencia lo estaba matando.

Jadeante, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Ikki para descansar un poco, y en silencio se quedaron un buen rato. En esos minutos, el Phoenix se contentó con acariciar la rubia cabellera de Hyoga. Comprendiendo, poco a poco, que el perdón había sido por fin otorgado y si no, que no tardaría en llegar.

No necesitaron de las palabras para comprender que, juntos, había logrado salir de ese bache. Sin embargo el Cisne lo había perdonado desde el primer momento que supo del engaño. ¿Cómo juzgarlo? ¿Cómo echarlo del departamento y de su vida si él había hecho lo mismo con Shun cuando él había partido al Santuario?

Hubiera sido hipócrita de su parte.

Y al final todo había salido bien. Y aunque no quiso admitirlo, el ruso le debía una “grande” a cierto hindú. Sí, ese que había osado enseñarle a SU hombre los placeres del sexo sin prejuicios. 

Ahora podría sacar provecho de ello, pues estaba a su lado y era solo suyo.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
